LeMoyne-Owen College (LOC) is an HBCU located in the heart of Memphis, Tennessee. The student population consists of about 99.9% African-American students of which approximately 40% are male and 60% female students. The goal of this project is to establish a biomedical research environment at LOC campus. To accomplish this goal two activities are identified: (1) to provide grantsmanship training to faculty, and (2) to facilitate biomedical research and training on campus. The activities to successfully achieve these objectives are: (1) to designate the Chair of the Division as an Extramural Associate (EA) to familiarize himself with the opportunities offered by the NIH, (2) to empower and provide facilities to the EA to establish a Sponsored Science Research Office (SSRO). The SSRO will: (1) be responsible for providing information to the faculty for biomedical research opportunities applications, (2) arranging training sessions for the faculty to write fundable research projects, (3) establishing and monitoring the biomedical research and training on campus, (4) arranging biomedical seminars, and (5) establishing and strengthening research collaboration with other institutions. LOC is nominating Dr. Muhammad Iqbal Shafi, Chair of the Division of Natural and Mathematical Sciences for the position of EA for the ten-week FRESP at NIH. Dr. Shafi has served in this position for the last 10 years, he has published research, he has written and directed funded applications, he is in a position to influence the introduction of biomedical research and training, and he is well respected by his colleagues, students, and administrators. Dr. Shafi will have the authority to oversee that the above-mentioned objectives are met through the above mentioned and other appropriate activities. Dr. Shafi will be assisted by an Advisory Committee Chaired by the Dean and consisting of two research faculty, two off campus persons, and two students. The Committee will meet once each semester. The evaluation will focus on efficiency, effectiveness, and viability relative to the objectives and expected outcomes of this project.